The Brownstone
The Brownstone is a combination of a boarding house, apartment building and family home. It is located on the city's waterfront edge. History |-|The Murders= The building was introduced in 1985, when Bobbie Spencer and her husband Jake Meyer, purchase a Brownstone on Elm Street and began assembling tenants for their new home. Among them were Frisco and Felicia Jones, Tania Jones, Tony Jones, Terry Brock and Kevin O'Connor. The building also contained a law office in the basement which Jake used for work. Soon a man named Neil Johnson was found murdered in the Brownstone with a sleep-walking Terry, standing over him with a knife. The murder sent shockwaves through Port Charles, with the Brownstone killer remaining a mystery. Neil turned out to be a cousin of Kevin and Patrick. The strangled corpse of Neil's uncle, Earl Moody was also soon discovered, leading Bobbie and Jake to start an investigation on Terry. Jake later discovered Kevin was the murderer who framed Terry, planning to marry and kill her for money. After a struggle Terry killed Kevin herself by pushing him off of a cliff. |-|1986-2000's= In 1986, Felicia was injured after a fire broke out in her apartment, though Colton Shore managed to rescue her. Later that year during a storm, Bobbie was forced to deliver Tania's daughter B.J. in her apartment. Bobbie also allows Frisco and Felicia to hold their wedding ceremony in the backyard of the brownstone surrounded by family and friends. After Tania's death Bobbie adopts both B.J. and Tony's son Lucas raising them together as a family in her first floor apartment. When Jake left town to help flood victims in Paraguay, Scott Baldwin moved in and after convincing Bobbie to file for divorce, Jake never returned. Scott then dated Bobbie for a short while working out of the basement law office. In 1991, the building was nearly destroyed when an earthquake occurred leaving Felicia injured after falling from the staircase. Bobbie, however quickly made plans to renovate the brownstone. In 1994, on the day of B.J's death, Tony angrily kicks Bobbie out of the Brownstone, having discovered her affair to Damian Smith. They later reconcile for a few short years, until 1996 when Bobbie discovered Tony was carrying on an affair with Carly in their home. Tony and Bobbie divorced shortly after their affair, tho they remained friends and lived in the Brownstone raising Lucas for many years. Bobbie often hosted many events such as Halloween parties, weddings and Thanksgivings. She is also more than welcoming to allow friends and family to rent a room whenever they needed. Some of these include Colton Shore, Jennifer Talbot, Tom Hardy, Simone Hardy, Marcus Taggert, Florence Campbell and Carly Jacks. She was also not afraid to voice her opinion of residence she didn't approve of such as Tiffany Donely and Ryan Chamberlain. After Frisco left town in 1995, Felicia chose to raise her daughters, Maxie and Georgie in the basement apartment of the Brownstone. Some years later when Felicia fell in love and married Mac Scorpio she and her daughters uprooted to the Scorpio house. In 2006, after Tony died, Lucas decides to move away to Seattle. Bobbie, wanting to be near her son, followed a few years later leaving the Brownstone abandoned. |-|2014= In 2014, Michael Corinthos became the new CEO of ELQ Enterprises and revealed that the waterfront district residing the brownstone has severely deteriorated. He then enlists ELQ along with his brother Morgan Corinthos and girlfriend Kiki Jerome to oversee a rehabilitation project creating several new jobs for the community. Levi Dunkleman was arrested at the brownstone while he and Maxie were protesting the waterfront redevelopment project. Gallery Brownstone1985.png|The Brownstone (1985) FriscoFeliciaWedding.jpg|Frisco and Felicia wed in the backyard of the Brownstone. (1986) Brownstone1991.png|The Brownstone (1991) BobbieBJBrownstone.png|Bobbie and B.J. in the living room. (1994) ThanksgivingBrownstone.png|Thanksgiving is hosted at the Brownstone. (2001) Brownstone2004.png|The front entrance (2004) Morganbrownstone.png|Morgan begins to renovate the Brownstone (2014) Category:Locations